Who?
by Blackfang64
Summary: I've always wondered who was your special person. But i've wondered sometimes if you would accept my feelings? MashiroFumi oneshot, don't hate me


**Author: I was inspired by the Mai HiME special 18 with Mashiro and Fumi and I hope this attempt for the pair was alright. This is based just before the graduation ceremony in episode 26.**

**Who? **

_They've done it, it's all over now. My battle princesses have freed themselves from their cursed fate; they can live their lives the way they want too now. _

Mashiro sat there, here looking out at sunset descending behind the mountains. A gentle breeze blew through the window, closing her eyes she could hear the song that wind sung.

_My time will come to an end soon; I have being avoiding fate for too long, _

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to the side looking over at a photo that sat still on the table. Looking closer, she stared down into the picture of her and a tall woman with pink hair standing by her side.

_You have taken care of me for so long, I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am. But… _

She lowered her head, her eyes filled with a sense of shame.

_..I wish I could have told you how I felt. _

"Mashiro?" Mashiro raised her head up, turning her chair around facing the woman. The woman walked towards here, the smile on her face never changing. Standing by Mashiro's side the woman tilted her head to the side smiling warmly upon her.

"Fumi?" Mashiro turned her chair back so she faced the sunset once more. "What will you do now?"

Fumi looked at the girl in question, her eyes blinking thoroughly. "What will I do? I will serve Mashiro that's what"

"Fumi… there's something I've been meaning to ask you" Fumi raised an eyebrow, the looked to her, her eyes simmering in the sunlight's glaze.

"What is it?"

"Fumi…" Mashiro paused looking deeply into Fumi's eyes. "Who was most important to you?" Mashiro could tell Fumi looked shocked by her question, the woman found it hard to answer.

_I see. I was a fool to think-_

"It was you" Mashiro face turned to shock at the sound of Fumi's voice. Mashiro stared upon Fumi's smile, though something was different about it.

"F-Fumi?" Mashiro couldn't find any words to say, her tongue had become numb and her mind was locked in a puzzle. The last few glimpses of sunlight shined through the window, Fumi kneeled down to Mashiro's level. Her eyes stared into Mashiro's green eyes, smiling warmly she reached over cupping the young girl's cheeks. Mashiro felt the warmness of Fumi's hands, her smooth skin brushing against her cheeks causing a blush to erect upon her cheeks. Leaning her head towards Mashiro, Mashiro could feel her heart beating faster and faster as every second went by. A small kiss was placed gently upon her forehead. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as Fumi pulled away.

"Mashiro, I am here for you as your maid, I see no other person who I can express my love to then you" Mashiro felt her breath slowly drifted away. "You are a kind girl and not once have I ever regretted being by your side"

A tear slid down Mashiro's cheek, she couldn't hold it back anymore as tears streamed down her cheeks falling into her hands. "Fumi… thank you, for all you have done" Fumi wrapped her arms around Mashiro holding the girl closely to her heart.

----------

Mashiro limped across the floor; her legs struggling too keep her up. Opening the door quietly she looked closely through the veil of darkness of the night. She could hear the faint sounds of sleeping, she tip toed across the floor towards the sounds. Kneeling down she rested herself on her knees looking at the sleeping figure before her.

The faint glimpse of the moonlight through the window should the figure to be Fumi sleeping soundly.

_Fumi, I know my feelings for you may never reach you but never the less I will never deny it._

Mashiro stared at Fumi's small pink lips. Placing a figure upon them, she traced them gently before sliding her finger down the woman's face resting her hands on Fumi's cheek. Bringing her other hand upon Fumi's cheek, she moved her head in closer to Fumi's.

_My love may be strange, but fate will not stop me..._

Edging her face closer to Fumi's, she could feel Fumi's warm breath against her lips. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it as though it was about to jump about.

_...from showing my love._

Hesitating for a second, she closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against Fumi's own. Feeling the warm sensation come upon her, she pressed harder against the woman, her mind lost in the feeling of ecstasy.

Breaking away, she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Goodbye Fumi, I am happy to have you by my side as my friend" Mashiro looked upon the woman once more before leaving the room and with it her last bit of love.

**End **

**Author: Okay I know this goes beyond my ability to pair people and I know the age difference is a little crazy but come on you rarely see this pairing. I know how Mashiro had some feelings for the obsidian prince in the series but I just changed it a bit just for this okay? Read and review if you liked it, hopefully someone does like this pairing. Tell then, cya! **


End file.
